<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jenny's Story by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534037">Jenny's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jenny from one of my story's :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot (Cartoon Therapy) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Larry (Cartoon Therapy) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jenny's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer Rose Viper was born by c section her sister was born a few seconds behind her when she was handed to her father she was crying while her sister was quite in her mother's arms</p><p>"Shut up" Was the first words and last words her father ever spoke to her</p><p>When she was placed in her mothers arms she cried once more making her mother frown she never said anything to her pushing her towards a nurse in favor of her twin<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Sally was made to take care of her she went from cooking to babysitting she didn't mind</p><p>She wished she could call someone to take the child but she couldn't</p><p>"Oh hush sweetheart it'll be okay" Sally cooed at the baby in her arms who reached out for</p><p>Sally took her tiny hand in hers and made a promise to protect her no matter what</p><p>"Hush little one don't say a word<br/>I got you in my arms tonight<br/>And when you cry<br/>I'll be here to soothe<br/>Your fright for my dear<br/>I'll always hold you near" Sally sang to the baby who giggled and smiled at her</p><p>"Oh you poor sweetheart life will be unfair to you but I'll help you though it"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>